Sand in my Shoes
by Sheikah
Summary: SongFic: Sand in my Shoes by Dido. Zelda struggles to live her life after Link turns evil. ViolenceMagic.
1. Violence

**Summary: **SongFic: Sand in my Shoes by Dido. Zelda struggles to live her life after Link turns evil. Violence/Magic.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Zelda, any characters or such. Meh.

.o.O.o.

_Two weeks away, feels like the whole world should've changed…_

Link sat in the palace courtyard, brooding. He had on his usual black tunic, with his gold belt, gauntlets and earring, with shiny black boots and a grey hat. Shaded by a huge oak tree, he had had the Crown mages magick the courtyard to always be dreary and wintry. That was how he liked it. A maid, also dressed in a simple black gown, tiptoed into the courtyard, tentatively calling out. "Y-your majesty?" She held out a tray laden with food and drink. Link whipped around, and glared at the maid. "I thought I told that woman to send no-one in here!" he roared. Approaching the terrified maid, he grabbed the tray and threw it at the stone wall. He then slapped the maid with such force she fell to her knees, crying out. He kicked her in the stomach and stalked off.

…_but I'm home now, and things still seem the same…_

Zelda lay on the floor, weeping softly. Link had come back in one of his rages and beaten her. It was a blur from there, but she faintly remembered him shouting to leave him alone. She was relieved that he had not kicked her stomach, where their eight month baby was growing. She picked herself off the floor, holding her head back to halt a broken and bleeding nose, and supporting her broken arm. Using the last reserves of her magic that hadn't been used to protect her child, Zelda healed her nose and arm. She then stumbled into the bathroom to clean herself up. Dressing in a clean gown, she observed herself in the mirror. Her once gleaming gold hair was now inexplicably dull. People had told her that once you could read a story in her eyes, but now they just seemed empty. She was thin, thinner than she should healthily be. The light pink silk gown hung limply off her almost nonexistent curves. Although everyone else in the palace wore grey or else suffer Link's wrath, she had mustered whatever defiance she had left in her and stayed determined to wear colour. Zelda ran a hand over her stomach, where a large bump was. She sighed, and left the room.

…_I think I'll leave it 'til tomorrow to unpack, try to forget for one more night that I'm back in my flat…_

Link and Zelda sat at the dark wood dining table, eat dinner. Zelda was eating mostly vegetables to aid the growth of her baby, and Link was eating copious amounts of meat in rich sauces and drinking goblet after goblet of wine. "Zelda!" he yelled drunkenly, causing everyone in the room to jump. "My love?" spat Zelda. Link ignored her disgust and kept going. "Tomorrow is Princess Jezebelle's birthday, is it not?" he asked through a full mouth. Zelda briefly bowed her head. "It is," she answered. Link banged a fist on the expensive table. "Then we shall attend, as is our duty as King and Queen of Hyrule, am I correct?" he shouted. Zelda winced as bits of food flew across the table. "Yes, milord," she said. Link smiled satisfactorily. "Excellent, excellent…"


	2. Confessions

…_On the road, where the cars never stop going through the night…_

The next day, the King and Queen rode in a carriage across Hyrule Field, headed to Gerudo Fortress. They were dressed in full royal attire, Link looking handsome but still dark and cruel, in a black tunic, crimson silk shirt, and black breeches. He wore black boots with steel tips. His black hat set off – although he was still young – silver hair. His eyes were as dark as ever, midnight-blue, almost black. Zelda looked pretty in a pale blue silk gown embroidered with silver thread in the pattern of the Triforce. A silver tiara sat atop her blonde hair, which was pinned up and curled. Pale grey slippers adorned her small feet, and her only jewelry was silver Triforce earrings and a silver necklace with a Sheikah eye pendant. The carriage was pulled by four black horses, and they made good time across the Field. As the entered Gerudo Valley, the horses picked their way across the bridges and finally entered the Fortress. Everybody was there. King Zora and Princess Ruto; Lord Darunia of the Gorons; The Sheikah Mistress, Qaya and finally Queen Nabooru and Princess Jezebelle herself. As the two monarchs entered, all the other nobles bowed low, even the Kings and Queens, for they only ruled portions of the land, but King Link and Queen Zelda ruled Hyrule as a whole.

…_to a life where I can't watch the sunset, I don't have time, I don't have time…_

As they made their greetings, Link drifted over to Darunia, as Zelda said hello to Qaya. "Greetings, your majesty," said Qaya in her soft voice. The ruler of the Sheikah was a slim woman, athletic and graceful. Her straight black hair measured down to her waist. She was one of the few Sheikah who wore their hair down all the time. The trademark scarlet eyes of the ancient race were deep with intelligence and understanding. She wore a silver band across her forehead that sported a ruby drop in the middle. Her mask was down for the occasion, and sat around her neck. She wore a crimson jumpsuit, streaked with black and silver, and a jeweled Sheikah eye sat in her chest. Soft black slippers that laced up to her knees were on her feet, and black gloves covered her hands. She wore no weapons, but didn't need them anyway. "Oh, Qaya, no formalities. We are all–" Zelda glanced at Link "–friends here," the Queen said. Qaya noticed the quick stare. "My lady, what is it?" asked the Sheikah gently. Zelda's eyes filled with tears as she stared helplessly at her friend. Qaya understood. "Come, sister, we shall talk,"

_I've still got sand in my shoes, and I can't shake the thought of you…_

'The whole thing started after Ganondorf. Link's humanity just began to etch away. He was okay when he asked Father–' Zelda passed a hand over her eyes, the prayer symbol to Nayru, to ease her father's afterlife '–for my hand in marriage. I accepted, because I loved him, and I knew it would be good for the kingdom. I don't think anyone foresaw what would happen to him. I think it also began with Saria. I believe Link had feelings for her, and when he realized she would never grow up and could not be with her, his anger started growing. So when we were wed, I gave Link the Ocarina of Time as a gift from wife to husband. That was the biggest mistake I ever made. With it, he again opened the Door of Time and retrieved the Master Sword. I am not completely sure what happened, but when he pulled it out of it's sleep, and when the sword noticed that Hyrule was in no peril whatsoever… the sword… did something to him. He staggered out of the Temple, his hair white and his tunic black, I didn't know what to do. I tried to persuade him to replace the sword but he wouldn't listen… that was the first time he hit me. He used the Ocarina, the Master Sword and his own magic to hold power over me, over Hyrule. Things just got worse from there. He murdered Saria, and slaughtered the rest of the Kokiri. He burned the Great Deku Tree. And through all of this, I realized I was pregnant. I am so scared of what this child will turn out like. I wish I could just take it away from Link, from all the horror he has brought upon this land. But I can't. Because Link would probably kill it and me. So I'm stuck, Qaya, and I can't escape."


	3. Power Sheikah

…_I should get on, forget you, but why would I want to?... _

"Although what Link has done is evil, I can't forget the things that he has done for good. He has saved all our lives numerous times. He gave Hyrule hope when Ganondorf reigned. He killed the source of our pain and suffering. He was good and pure, and he loved. And I know in my heart, that I still love him and that he has something inside him… s-something good. I will not l-leave him, and my b-baby will not be f-fatherless…" Zelda had to stop; the tears were running down her face too strongly. Qaya and her Sheikah did not feel pain, or regret, or sorrow. But they could understand and love. And Qaya understood and loved Zelda, and she knew she had to help her. The slim woman stood up, startling a cry out of the sobbing queen beside her. Zelda knew that Qaya was about to do something awful… "N-no! Qaya! Don't do it! He's too powerful!" But Qaya was not listening. She twirled round gracefully, and a wave of power rippled through the room, knocking Zelda back into the couch.

When the monarch opened her eyes, Qaya stood in front of her, different. She had an aura of confidence and power that seemed to be flowing from her very soul. Her ruby eyes blazed with anger and strangely, peace. But what shocked Zelda the most was the ruby Triforce that glowed underneath the Sheikah eye on Qaya's chest. "Y-you? You received the Triforce of Power? I-impossible…" Zelda thought hard. After Ganondorf was finally sealed away, the Triforce left his body and drifted. It was said that a graceful leader would inherit the wondrous symbol, the highest honour. Only the two rulers of Hyrule had one each, and were signs of being touched by the goddesses. Nayru watched over Zelda, but many suspected that the peaceful wind goddess Farore had turned her back on evil Link. After all, he had killed her charges, the Kokiri. And this meant that Din had chosen Qaya to hold her power. Zelda stared up at Qaya in awe. The Sheikah glared at her Queen. "I am going out there and I am going to talk to him. If need be, I will hurt him… I will kill him."

…_I know we said goodbye, anything else would have been confused…_

"May I have your attention, please?" Link looked up to see that striking Sheikah storm into the room. He stepped back a little as he felt some kind of pressure spread through the room. The others in the room started murmuring things to their neighbours, glancing at Qaya. "I have just had an enlightening chat with her majesty, Queen Zelda." Qaya was looking directly at Link. "She has told me many things about her husband," Link clenched his hand into a fist. "She has told me of what he was like before the… ah, how should I put it? Incident," Qaya spat out the word. "These facts have led me to believe that Link is an evil man," The guests gasped, each darting terrified glances at Link. His dark eyes were ablaze, but yet he made no move to attack Qaya. "He has beaten and abused his wife, and holds your land in a dark grip. But he does not, cannot, hold the Sheikah. You see, sometime ago, after the defeat of the Evil King, the Triforce of Power went wandering. And it found me. One cannot hold another if that person has a Triforce. Even if the holder has his own Triforce. But Link has his wife's power of love. He binds her with her love for him. And this is a tragedy." The top triangle on the Triforce on her chest sparkled with red light. "He cannot bind me!" A strange wind whipped through the room, blowing gowns and hair. "Link! I ask, nay, implore you to replace the Master Sword! End this sinister life you lead! Learn to love again!"

The wind grew harder. Link took a step forward and unsheathed the Master Sword. It glowed red. He looked straight at Qaya and roared, "You overstep, Sheikah! I rule you and you people like I rule the other pathetic creatures in Hyr–" Qaya interrupted. "No! That is not true! You hold no power over the Sheikah! We are an independent race!" she yelled. Leaves and small twigs were caught up in the powerful wind. Sand blew in from outside and began to spin in the gust. "I would not care to hurt you, Link! But I will if you do not replace the Master Sword! Close the Door of Time! RETURN THE OCARINA OF TIME TO IT'S RIGHTFUL OWNER!" cried the Sheikah Mistress. Link advanced on the slim woman, sword raised, silent. Just as Qaya readied herself for battle, Queen Zelda burst through a door and into the chaotic room. Time stopped. The wind froze. Link halted in a running position. Zelda, the only moving thing, ran over to Link and took the heavy sword out of his hand. She – with great effort – threw it to a distant corner of the room. Collapsing with exhaustion from stopping time for so long, she let it flow again normally. Link stopped short, realizing he no longer had a weapon. A large male guest noticed the Master Sword lying next to him and hastily moved away. And everyone noticed a panting Zelda on the floor. But nobody dared to move. Yet everyone noticed that Zelda looked different. The pinned up hair and tiara were gone, in their place Zelda's old shining blonde hair, streaked with white. In the place of the blue gown was a white bodysuit, embroidered with gold Triforces. She stood up shakily. Nobody has seen Zelda in this state, yet somehow each knew who she was. Qaya nodded to the blonde woman. "The Sage of Time!" she exclaimed. But Zelda stared at her coldly. "Stop the fighting. Now!" the Sage demanded.

But before Zelda could say anything else, Princess Ruto, Darunia and Nabooru stepped forward. "You are our equal now, Time. And I'm afraid we will have to restrain you if you continue to stop Qaya and Link," rumbled Darunia. "Princess of Destiny, you should know what happens when you mess with it." Zelda opened her mouth but Ruto held up a hand. "No, Time. No more. Let them deal with it!" she said gently. Zelda closed her mouth and stepped back, silent. "I understand, Fire, Water and Spirit. I will no longer interfere." Zelda sighed. Link quietly went and retrieved his sword, glaring at his wife. She shrank back against the wall. This made Qaya furious. "Zelda! Stop it! You have more power than he could ever have! Don't you see? I was hoping you would know by now…" cried the dark-haired woman. Everyone was confused at her last statement. "What are you talking about?" snapped Link. "I… I… okay. Zelda, your late bodyguard, Impa–" Qaya made the peace gesture to Nayru "–when she was our leader, told me a prophecy. It went: _When the King of the land grows evil, a five-times powerful maiden will destroy its source. Peace will return to the land, but the maiden will grow weak. And only one can save her, the one who holds the key to her heart. _At first I thought it applied with Ganondorf, but then I noticed that Link was not involved anywhere in the prophecy. But now I know. _Link _is the evil king… and you are the five-times powerful maiden!" exclaimed Qaya. Nabooru frowned. "Five times? Let's see… Queen of Hyrule, Sage of Time, Keeper of the Triforce of Wisdom, Sorceress… what is the fifth one?" she asked. Qaya sighed. "Zelda is a Sheikah!" she said.

Zelda smiled. "I'm sorry, Qaya, but that is not true. I masqueraded as Sheik, but it's not like I has his powers or anything… I just carried round a bunch of Deku Nuts and a copy of some Athletic Spell!" she explained. Qaya smiled in turn. "No, Zelda. It's true. When you turned eighteen, the year after the coming of peace to Hyrule after Ganondorf, you should remember on the exact second of your real birth, a bright red flash blocked your vision, and then disappeared? You probably thought nothing of it, but to us Sheikah, it is the highest honour… it is the becoming of a true Sheikah warrior. In the Sheikah training, we rigorously compete for our eighteenth birthday – the time when the ancient spirits decide if we are worthy… or not. They decided _you _were worthy. And you have not yet grown into your Sheikah form. We must work on this. But for now, I must settle the score with your husband. The time for talking is gone. I must fight violence… with VIOLENCE!" shouted Qaya. With that, the woman somersaulted into the air springing out her limbs on the descent. Twirling round, her fists hit Link on the side of his face.

Link recovered quickly and brought his sword down across the Sheikah's chest. She flipped back and responded with a handful of throwing stars hidden deep in her outfit. Link managed to block three with his sword but the fourth struck him in the collarbone. Wincing, as it cut through his thin shirt and bit his skin, Link speedily slashed in short, rapid cuts. Disappearing in a burst of red flame, Qaya reappeared behind Link, clutching a bleeding side. She took the advantage to kick him in the back. The force of her kick threw Link to the ground. Zelda, sobbing, ran over to Qaya and used her healing magic to heal the deep cut. Before she could finish, Link jumped up and slashed Zelda across her back. Everyone in the room gasped again. Zelda stumbled forward into Qaya. The strong woman caught the queen in her arms and quickly moved her out of harm's way. Then, with renewed rage, Qaya grabbed Link's chest and flipped over him, carrying him over her head and throwing him with the momentum of her jump. He hit the wall. Groaning, he sat up, and saw the menacing look in Ruto, Darunia and Nabooru's eyes. Turning to look at Qaya, he immediately looked away, avoiding the ruby blaze in the woman's eyes. He raised his hands and a ball of green light appeared. It grew to cover him and in a flash he was gone. Qaya cursed. "Farore's Wind!" she cried. Zelda dropped to her knees, shouting out in grief. For she, like everyone else, knew that Link would not come back.


	4. A Lost Goddess

…_I know we said goodbye, anything else would have been confused…_

Zelda lay alone in her bedroom, in the gigantic grey bed. She looked at the empty spot beside her, sighing in despair. For all the bad things he had done, she still loved him. More than anything. And she needed him with her. She knew she could change him. If she had some time… Zelda sat bolt upright. Time. She was the Sage of Time! Today was the first time she had manipulated time, and it was exhausting. She didn't know if she possessed the sheer power to give herself enough time to change Link. Slowly, Zelda rose from the bed. Throwing a tiny bit of magic at herself, she transformed into the white jumpsuit, her Sage outfit. Admiring her once more shiny hair, Zelda smiled. So this was her true form. The one that Link and evil had not dulled. Disappearing in a puff of white smoke, the bedroom became empty.

Zelda looked around, confused. This wasn't Zora's Domain. Intending to meet Ruto, Zelda had attempted to teleport to the watery palace. But instead she was in some strange place. She stood in the middle of a strange blue platform, which seemed to be floating in some endless void. There were six coloured circles surrounding her. The green one seemed dark compared to the other bright ones. Suddenly a flash of blue lit up the room. Standing on the blue circle was Ruto. She smiled at Zelda. One by one, the other sages flashed and appeared on their circles. But no-one stood atop the green circle or the purple circle. Zelda looked down, and realized she was standing on her own white circle. Suddenly there was a purple flash and there was Qaya, in loose purple robes, black hair swept back. Zelda smiled. She had figured Qaya would be the Spirit Sage. Darunia spread his arms out. "Welcome to Chamber of Sages, Time!" he said. "You summoned us. What need do you have?" Zelda was confused. "A-Actually, I just wanted to talk to Ruto, but…" she trailed off. Ruto smiled. "When one Sage is in need, help is never further than the Chamber," she explained. Zelda nodded and took a breath. "I… I need to turn back time." There was silence. "Um… I don't want to go on like this. I need Link to change. I will not stand for such an empty love. Except… I just don't know if I am powerful enough to do such a large task. I froze time for that moment in Gerudo Fortress and it was so hard. To turn back time all that way back… and alter the course of history… can I do it?" she asked. Ruto bit her lip. "The problem is, Time, that we could give you the power we needed… except for Forest. Without her, we are not complete," she said. Zelda looked over at the dark green circle. She thought hard. Suddenly she had an idea. "Please, Sages, wait here. I will not be long." With that Zelda disappeared in another puff of white smoke.

Zelda stood in front of the Temple of Time. The door had been mysteriously blocked ever since the incident with Link. Taking a deep breath, Zelda envisioned the interior of the Temple and willed herself there. She felt herself disappearing but when she opened her eyes she was in some strange void. Everything was blue, red and a very dark green all at the same time, somehow. Zelda tried to move but could not. Suddenly a voice filled her head. It was warm, kind, and reminded Zelda of the ocean at sunrise, and magic. "Hello, Princess," it said. "I see you are in my need. I am Nayru, of course. You seek the power to resurrect Saria of the Kokiri? Impossible. The Kokiri, as you know, are magic fairy children. Once a fairy dies, it is lost forever. I am sorry. But I know you don't seek Saria in particular, just a Forest Sage. I must tell you. My sister is lost and confused after she was rendered evil by Link and his deeds. She wanders the Kokiri Forest, destroying any living thing she sees, calling out for her children, throwing her magic at the Deku Tree. I fear she will destroy herself. She must be your Forest Sage. You must somehow purify her. She is no longer Farore, but has named herself Imozen. Din and I cannot save her, since she has turned her back on the Heavens. She is still a goddess, but barely. Only a powerful mortal can save her: you. Go now, Princess, with me blessings. I will give you all the power I have to give." Zelda's world went black.


	5. Imozen

_...But I wanna see you again, I wanna see you again…_

Zelda woke up in the Kokiri Forest, where Link's old house used to be – now a blackened heap of wood. She stood up, looking around. Everything was dead, black, burnt. Splatters of green blood marked here and there. Zelda slowly took a step forward. There was a loud, horrible scream and Farore appeared. Or what used to be Farore. She was floating in the air, dressed completely in black. Light brown hair was streaked with green and black. Her eyes were empty and dull, but remained gold. She looked tired and sad. "DIE, HUMAN!" shrieked 'Imozen'. She gathered light in her hand and threw it at Zelda. Panicking, Zelda slowed time. She didn't know how she did it, it just… came. The light ball still came at Zelda, but very slowly. Zelda had plenty of time to move out of the way before things returned to normal. The light ball hit a cliff wall and exploded. Imozen whipped round and snarled at Zelda, throwing another light ball. And another. And another. Zelda keep slowing time and dodging her balls. Eventually both women were sweating heavily from exhaustion. "Y-You… evil woman!" cried Imozen. Zelda was not in the mood. "Excuse me? Farore, listen to me! You are NOT Imozen! You are Farore – goddess of courage! You need to help me… to help Link–" Zelda was interrupted by another bloodcurdling scream from Imozen. "Do not say that name! Do not EVER say that name again!" she shouted. Zelda growled impatiently and sent bonds of gold and white over to Imozen, securing her in place. "Farore! I am getting impatient! Listen! No, wait… look." Zelda put her hands to Imozen's temples. The goddess cried and writhed, trying to get away from Zelda. Zelda ignored her, closing her eyes. She began to transmit images from her mind to Imozen's.

_-Young Link-milktreesword… spiritualstoneslovesaria… greenredblue… masterswordocarina…-Adult Link-ganondorf… helpsagefreetemple… ganondorfevilkillganonzelda… peace-_

Imozen clutched her head, screaming in pain and denial. "NOOO! He… he is EVIL!" Zelda let out her own cry and smashed her magic into Imozen, leaving the goddess twitching in her magic bonds. "No, Farore! He has your Triforce! He is blessed by the goddesses! He is good!" the blonde woman exclaimed. Zelda sent her purest magic flowing through the goddess. Zelda sweated, slowly being drained of life. She could distantly hear a familiar kind, warm voice yelling, "Cut it loose! Cut it loose!" but Zelda was too gone to understand. But then she felt a sharp pain in her wrist and was jolted back to consciousness. Dropping to her knees, Zelda collapsed, remembering a green cut in her wrist.


	6. Author's Chapter

Author's Chapter.

Hey guys, hope you like the story so far. I need to take a little break from the story to say a few things.

First of all, I am going to skip the next few lyrics of the song – because they are both irrelevant to a fantasy story (more so than the others) and because I am finding that this story is going for too long.

Second of all, if there is any confusion with the plot or any suggestions or criticism, please feel free to review so I can make future fiction's better.

And finally, if any of you sharp readers picked it up already, well done! There is a secret in Farore's alter-ego… stay tuned to find it out!

Thanks for reading!

Sheikah:.

P.S. The lyrics that I skipped are here:

_Tomorrow's back to walking down to sanitation,_

_Run a bath and then clear up the mess I made before I left here._

_Try to remind myself that I was happy here,_

_Before I knew that I could get on a plane and fly away,_

_From the road, where the cars never stop going through the night,_

_To a life where I can watch the sunset – _

_And take my time… take all our time…_

_Chorus_


	7. True Love

…_Two weeks away, all it takes, to change and turn me around, I've fallen…_

Zelda awoke on a soft bed. She looked down at herself and saw a clean, soft white robe. But looking around, she was astounded to see that she laid on clouds. Remembering her wrist, she was again surprised to see the green cut that was there. _Farore,_ she realized. It was Farore who had saved her life. She had managed to purify the goddess. As if hearing her thoughts, Farore appeared. Her light brown hair was clean and smooth. The black clothes were replaced with a green shirt and a brown skirt. She held a bow in one hand and a quiver covered her back. The empty eyes were now full of – Zelda smiled at the irony – courage.

"Hello, Zelda. I am so, so sorry about what happened before. I was not myself. After Link's rampage I was broken and lost. I turned to the darkness. It was foolish. But I am back now, thanks to you. Nayru has told me that you seek me as the Forest Sage. I am in your debt, so I accept. I will be waiting with the other sages, when you are ready." Farore disappeared. Zelda smiled and changed to her Sage form. She puffed in her smoke and reappeared in the Chamber. All the other Sages were there. Even old Rauru. "Okay, Sages, we must hurry. I need you to lend me your power. Now, if you please," said Zelda. One by one, the Sages held out their hands and let their power flow into Zelda. The Sage of Time felt so powerful, with all these different magicks inside her. She even had a touch of goddess-ness. Suddenly, the method of what she must do popped into her mind. She knew it was Nayru's wisdom and she thanked the goddess silently. Working a complex spell, Zelda repeated the time and date of the setting she wanted over and over.

Feeling rainbow magicks work around her, she faded away.

…_I walked away, and never said, that I wanted to see you again…_

Zelda stood in front of Link. This was how she remembered him best – happy, intelligent, kind. He wore his white underclothes and his green tunic, Biggoron's Sword and Mirror Sheild strapped to his back. His blonde hair shone, and his light blue eye's were curious. "What is it you wanted to give me, Zelda?" he asked, cheerful tones in his light voice. Zelda looked down at the Ocarina in her hand, and smiled. She rose it to her mouth and began to play a beautiful melody, soft and sweet. It went for many moments, changing frequently, all the time pleasurable. Finally it ended. Zelda stepped forward and kissed Link, feeling his warmth and his love. Tears filled her eyes and she stepped back. "I love you, Link. More than you'll ever know." Link smiled. "I love you too, my queen." As they kissed again, rainbow magicks surrounded Zelda once more and took her back. Back to the present… back to her time. She opened her eyes and found herself by Zora's River, seated on a bright rug next to Link. He was unpacking a picnic. Zelda burst into tears again and cried out of pure joy and rapture. Link looked up in surprise and worry. "Zelda, what's wrong?" he asked, alarmed. Zelda smiled, tears halting. "Nothing, my love – everything is perfect!" They embraced, enjoying each other's company and warmth. Zelda felt her baby kick inside her. She knew, in her heart, that this was her life. And never once, never again, did she wonder what could have been in a dark world.

_I wanna see you again._

The End.

Thankyou, my lovelies, for reading my story! I hope you all liked it! I really enjoyed writing it! Please review!

P.S. For all those dying to know what Imozen's secret was – it's quite simple. Imozen backwards is Nezomi, a version of the Japanese Nozomi. Nozomi is a female name meaning 'hope'. So, Farore was on the backwards of hope. She had none left – she was Imozen, the opposite of hope. Haha, there you go! Bye for now!


End file.
